The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for purification and activation of water.
Following an increase in population and gradual centralization of habitants in a given place an issue of daily water has become more serious, and in order to satisfy the increased needs of daily water under such circumstance another sources should be newly found or established. But any case usually depends on rivers which have been from day to day polluted with changes in environments. For such water to be acceptable as daily water it must be greatly treated with mechanical and/or chemical meanses to be fungi-free clean at a water purification plant, but the results often invite an effect that such treated water become unfit to drink far from so-called natural water being.
Particularly in city area and in case of multistoried building such treated water is first taken up to an overhead storage tank usually placed on the top of the building to be stored then supplied to each habitant.
Therefore, during being stored in the tank the quality of that water will be aged and occasionally polluted with unexpected accidents so that it would become unfit to drink. The best way to solve these problems is, all things being taken together, to have river water kept clean, but it is extremely difficult to solve the issue at a stroke because doing so requires enormous amount of costs.
There have been provided many proposals for water from a water purification plant to be treated so as to be closing to natural water having reasonable tastes without disagreeable orders caused by chlorine etc. Most of these proposals are of column filter in a small scale for home use in which an adsorbent such as activated carbon is used.
Such column filter is in fact suitable so long as the purpose lies only in purification of water to be distilled-like water, but even in that case in order to obtain a large quantity of such pure water within short time it is required that its scale should be extensive, which becomes costly. In addition to this problem there is an inevitable big problem in any event that water as exhausted has no taste and is not fitted as daily water to drink.
Under these circumstances, there is now a social demand to provide an economical, practical and simple means having combined abilities of purifying and of activating water that the water as resulted be clean and rich in taste like natural water.
The present invention has been completed as the results of repeated experiments in many ways in a long period of time by the present inventor and is in reply to said social demand.